Lance Peterson
Lance Peterson (Born Lance Andrew Peterson on November 12, 1977 in Midland, Michigan) Successful High School Wide Receiver football star, sidelined due to injury at Michigan State University. Never drafter for the National Football League, he signed with the European, Canadian and Arena leagues. After his final stint for the Grand Rapids Rampage, he officially retired from football. Injuries preventing him of his dream of becoming the MVP of the Super Bowl, he was left with nothing. Not much money made from football, he had to use his Masters in Management/Finance. This is where Lance began on his downward spiral, deep depression. Moving back to Midland, he met Lou Fender. Lou would go onto talk Lance into attending some local INDY wrestling companies events. Lance became hooked, immediately registering for the next season of Lou Fender's wrestling company. This is where he met his best friend/manager/partner - Alex Benjamin. ---- The Beginning Lance Peterson and Alex Benjamin was the only two to graduate from Lou Fender's wrestling school that season, Alex and Lance split apart. Keeping their friendship strong, but going onto their careers. Lance Peterson would compete for a few small organizations throughout the midwest, before finally signing with True Glory Wrestling. True Glory Wrestling Lance Peterson signed with True Glory Wrestling, hoping to gain exposure and experience. This lead to the big break for his career, quickly beginning his own undefeated streak. He adapted a technical and submission obsession. Planning on mastering the craft, but submission was his choice of style. He went on to his first feud of his career. Nikko TaDa was another star on the rise, and the two collided. With Nikko's sexual orientation in question, Lance used it as a target. Which came with his famous ophrase for TGW "Poor Little Queer." He began growing heat throughout the weeks, and possibly the rivalry everyone was talking about at that moment. Nikko began recruiting people to help with the war against Lance. Lance and Alex Benjamin reunited when Alex signed with TGW. They began a team known as "Benjamin Enterprises." This feud began to catch fire, until a confrontation between the two teams. With Alex taken out earlier in the broadcast, they were able to double team Lance and leave him injured. Alex recovered by the next event, Lance was not so lucky. Breaking his wrist in result, Lance Peterson would have to recover for a matter of weeks. This would be the last appearance for Lance in TGW, he would be released from his contract during his recovery phase. Epic Wrestling Organization After his injury was healed, he would go onto eWo. In attempt to enlight his old feud, he had a series of promo's recorded talking about Nikko TaDa. Unaware that Nikko has passed away during his injury. When revealed, he shot a promo of him at the graveyard. However, he did not show sympathy. Instead, He made some questionable remarks and actions on Nikko's burial spot. Even putting his ciggerete out on the tombstone. Lance Peterson's run in eWo would not last, he would get injured once more. This time, is would be severe. Tearing his ACL during action, this would sideline him for over a year. Majestic Wrestling During his injury, he has become close with his trainer and mentor Lou Fender. When he drawing near to his return, Lou discovered Majestic Wrestling. Lance had planned to return to either the TGW or eWo, but Lou negotiated a deal with Majestic Wrestling instead. Lance would make his debut against Matt Matlock at Infinity Eight. Now adapting the nickname "The Submission Technician" as submission holds were the base of his arsenal. However, he still admired the technical wrestling game. His debut would not go as plan, where he did win. But Matt would bloody Lance, attacking him with a monkeywrench. Winning by a disqualifacation, he did not feel satisfied. This marked the beginning of the Matt Matlock - Lance Peterson feud. Lance would not get his revenge for a few weeks, being booked against the smaller talent. Beginning a nice streak of wins, Scorpion (current Majestic Heritage Champion) was beginning a feud with Matlock. Lance was being interviewed and had intentions on competing for Scorpion's title. Scorpion did not seem pleased, attacked Lance during the interview. This lead to Scorpion defending against Matt Matlock, for the Heritage Championship. Lance Peterson was named the special enforcer for that match. Lance was quiet during the match, until the official was taken out. Lance would eventually take both Scorpion and Matt Matlock out of commishion, but dragging Scorpion over Matt so he could retain. These attacks resembled revenge for the attack Matt issued in his debut. And this also lead to Scorpion being sidelined for about a month, after Lance smashed his knee in a steel chair. Lance would have to team with Matt this time, facing the Lohan sisters. During the match, they worked well as a team. As everyone felt the hate has evaperated. However, towards the end of the match; they imploded. fighting with one another throughout the crowd, they were counted out. giving the Lohan sisters the win - and Lance his first lost. Lance did not find this amusing, as his hatred for Matt began to grow. Lance would earn himself a singles match for the Heritage Championship. Scorpion returning to seek revenge, the match would end with Scorpion getting the victory this time. Marking a two match losing streak for Lance. Matt would attack them both afterwards, setting up for a match at Call to Power. This lead to Lance's second pay per view appearance, a triple threat match for the Heritage Championship. This match drew a great buyrate, and intensity was high. Prior to the event, Matt abducted Lance's wife Alyson, using her gambling addiction to his favor. This grew rage in the eyes of Lance. Lance Peterson would score the pinfall on Mattlock in a controversial fashion. Leaving with the Heritage Championship, this marked the first title in his career. With Scorpion going onto bigger things, this left Matt to seek revenge. The God of Wrestling tournament began, and Lance stormed through the first round. But in the second round, he would get beaten so severely they called off the match. Lance would use this as rest for the God of Wrestling pay per view event, where he would defend his title against Matt Matlock. On the final Salvation before the pay per view, Matlock would attack him with the monkeywrench once more. The weapon that began this feud. At God of Wrestling (2012), Lance would lose the Heritage Championship to Matt Matlock. In a submission match, Peterson''s signature match. Shortly following, during a multiple person segment Lance would be fired and carried away by security officers. Ending his run with Majestic Wrestling. '' Epic Wrestling Organization (eWo) Lance Peterson signed a contract to eWo on May 5, 2012, planning a return to the company.He competed in a few televised matches but would leave the company and announcing a temporary retirement due to personal issues at home. Underground X (UX) Rumors begin circling immediately after Lance moved down south with his family, that he was training for a return to professional wrestling. And during a phone interview with Q106 (a radio station located in Lansing, Michigan), Lance confirmed he was ending his retirement. Also conformed Alex Benjamin would be assisting him in returning to the industry, and signed on as his full-time manager. Also confirmed that Lance Peterson is in talks and would be signing with Underground X. Personal life Lance Peterson is married to his wife, Alyson. They have an eleven year old daughter, Nevaeh Lynn. They currently spent most of their marriage in East Lansing, Michigan. At the end of 2012, beginning of 2013; Lance moved him and his family to Lamar, Arkansas. To escape the problems and controversies of city living and to give his family a better chance at happiness. And to also help cure Alyson's gambling addiction by moving to the country. They are happier than ever. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Goal-Line Drive'' (Bridging Grounded Double Chickenwing) **'Diving Shooting Star Press' (Desperation Finishing Maneuver) *'Signature Moves' **''The LP (Sit-Out Spinebuster)'' **Backstabber (Usually done to set up for the Goal-Line Drive) Title History *'Majestic Wrestling' **''Heritage Champion (1)''